


Monster

by Lielie96



Category: Supernatural, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Idk what tags..., Possible Character Death, What if demons???, slight AU, things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielie96/pseuds/Lielie96
Summary: "Jack, please. You have to trust me. I'm still the same person you've always know.""How could I ever trust you? For all I know, you've been lying to me the entire time."Mark has a secret. Something he hoped he would never have to tell those closest to him for fear of losing them. But when hellhound attacks bring the Winchesters into his life, will things ever be the same for him?





	1. Chapter 1

I found myself wondering the halls of my home aimlessly in the dead of the night. I had no real reason to be awake and up at this time and yet there was an itch in the back of my mind. It was as though I had forgotten to do something important or as if I was stressed. But that was not the case this time. I had finished recording all my videos for the day, in fact I was ahead of my schedule. Everything in my life was going smoothly but that feeling never left my mind no matter how much I reminded myself of that. Chica had been awake and by my side since I started walking around. She had either sensed my uneasiness or she could feel what I was feeling. Even the thought of the second option only helped to make my uneasiness grow.

After what felt like hours, I found myself in the living room. Having found no comfort in walking around, I sat down on the couch. I figured that if anybody else woke up and found me here, I could play it off as having fallen asleep there. Chica hopped on next to me and lay down, resting her head on my lap. A small smile found its way onto my face at the thought of her trying to comfort me. We sat like that for some time, while I petted her head. For the first time that night, things were feeling calm once again. The calmness of the situation helped ease my troubled mind, if only slightly.

The calmness was interrupted soon after, however by Chica growling and bailing off the couch, running over to the glass sliding door at full speed. I had finally gotten to my feet when she started barking at something in the backyard. Without a second thought, I quickly went over o her in the hopes of calming her down before she woke up any of the other residents in the house.  
She immediately went silent as I stood next to her. Curious as to what had upset my pupper, I looked outside. It didn't take me long to figure out what it as. A dark shadowy figure of a large dog stood on the other side of the glass. It seemed like it had been very interested in Chica, but was loosing interest when she remained quiet. I watched it try to get another reaction out of her for a few seconds before turning and leaping over the fence effortlessly.  
Once it was out of my view, I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. I turned and quickly headed back to my room as quietly as I could, with Chica following in tow.

Spotting a hellhound this close to my home was not a good thing. It would've been okay if that was the only one in the area that night, but I found out the next morning about two separate "freak animal attacks". It was only a matter of time until one of them came. And quite frankly I would much rather give up my YouTube career than deal with any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The police seemed baffled by the killings. But then again I think two identical "animal attacks" (as they had dubbed it) in one night in the same neighbourhood would do that to a person. One of the victims was a mean old lady that lived at the end of the street. She probably killed kittens and puppies in her spare time, she was so mean. But as cruel as she was, she did not deserve to die like that. The other victim was none other than my neighbour. Now he was the complete opposite of that woman, so I have every right to say he definitely did not deserve the death he received.  
The police were pretty quick with everything, including getting statements from everyone in my house to find any bit of information. Eventually they wrapped it up as "wild animal attacks" and packed it in. That was a few days ago and everything had started to die down again, returning to normality. Yet I couldn't stop myself from worrying that one of their kind will inevitably come knocking on my door, asking questions.

Over the past few days I had been mentally preparing myself for almost anything to happen at any moment. One thing I wasn't prepared for, however was a certain green-haired Irishman in my kitchen, helping himself to a drink from the refrigerator. I stared at him for a few seconds, briefly wondering if I had gone insane with all the stress.  
"Jack?"  
That got his attention. He looked up at me, a smile plastered on his face. "Heyya ya goof."  
I stood there racking my brain, trying to figure out what was going on. I'm sure Jack could hear the gears turning in my head. A few seconds of silence passed when it finally clicked into place. I mentally slapped myself. i was so focused on everything going on here that I forgot my best friend had planned a trip to visit me. How could I have forgotten something so important?  
"Urg.. I'm so sorry I didn't pick you up at the airport. Urh.. I'm such a terrible friend."  
Jack laughed. "Yeah. You're my terrible friend. But I can forgive you. I heard things were hectic here, so I can understand."  
I closed the distance between us and gave him a quick hug. "How'd you even get here?"  
Jack shrugged. "You can count your lucky stars Tyler and Ethan remembered. Else you'd have gotten a rather upset call from me."  
Honest to hell, I was feeling awful for ever forgetting. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."  
I watched as a grin crept onto his face as a thought crossed his mind. "You can make it up to me when you lose at Mario Kart."  
I let out a sigh that dissolved into a chuckle. I should've known he'd say something like that.  
"Who says I'm going to lose?

* * *

A couple of tracks later with me in the lead and Jack on my tail, my doorbell rang.  
Jack paused the game and looked over at me, confused. "You expecting anyone?"  
I shook my head, standing up. "No. I'll check who it is and you can go grab some snacks for us."  
"Yeah, okay," he responded.  
I looked over at him. "And don't dare mess with the game while I'm gone."  
He laughed. "Mark, you hurt me. Don't you trust me?"  
I shook my head, walking out the room. "Not one bit," I called out over my shoulder I left the room.

I opened the door as was immediately greeted by two tall men in suits.  
"Mr Fischbach?" the taller one asked.  
I frowned in confusion. "Yeah? That's me."  
As if some on some invisible cue, they both produced FBI badges from their pockets. "I'm Agent Padaleki and this is my partner Agent Ackles," the tall one, now identified as "Padaleki" continued. "We have a couple questions about your neighbour, Mr Smith and the night he died.  
"Why are the FBI investigating this? I thought it was just some animal attack," I questioned  
"Ackles" spoke up this time. "We just want to make sure."  
I nodded, not knowing what else to do in this situation. "Yeah, okay. Do you mind if we talk out here? I've got a friend over from out of town and I don't really want him to panic about any of this," I quickly explained at their confused faces.  
"Padaleki" shook his head and took a step back, allowing me to step out the house. "According to the statement you gave the police, you said he was home alone the night of the attack. Is that correct?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. His wife normally visited her mother on Thursday nights."  
"Padaleki" nodded. "And you said, you were awake during the night too. Didn't you hear anything unusual? See anything?"  
I frowned again. That phrasing was weird. "Uh, yeah. I was awake rather late but no. I didn't see or hear anything."  
"Did he seem paranoid during the days leading up to the attack? Ever complain about black dogs or anything like that?"  
I felt my blood run cold at those questions. It seemed like what I was fearing had finally happened. These two had to be hunters if they were asking questions like that. I had to be careful about what I said. I did not need them on my ass right now. Not with Jack around.  
I pretended to think it over. "He did ask me to keep my dog quiet one night. But she doesn't really bark at anything."  
"Padaleki" nodded once more. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"  
I shook my head. "I gave the police my statement and that's all I know."  
They didn't seem happy about my response, but didnt say anything on it.  
"Thank you for your time. If you can think of anything else, give us a call," "Padaleki" said, holding out a business card to me.  
I took the card and stepped back into my house. "I will. Thank you," I said closing the door.  
I stood up against the door, listening to the two hunters on the other side talk.  
"You get the feeling he's keeping something from us?" "Ackles" asked his partner.  
I could imagine that "Padaleki had nodded. "Yeah. I'll do some digging. See what I can find," he said, their voices growing softer as they walked away from the door.

I finally left the door and went back to the living room when I couldn't hear them anymore.  
"Who was it?" Jack asked as I walked in.  
I shrugged, taking my seat on the couch next to him. "Just some salesmen," I lied.  
Jack chuckled next to me, putting a bowl of popcorn between us. " They just don't take no for an answer."  
"Yeah." I grabbed my remote and a handful of popcorn before looking up at the screen. It was a completely different race and I was now sitting at dead last.  
"I told you not to mess with it," I said, playfully through my popcorn at him.  
"I thought you wouldn't notice," he laughed, through popcorn at me.  
Before long, we had escalated to a full on popcorn war, with Tyler and Ethan as referees and Kathryn and Amy recording the whole thing. I'm not actually sure when they joined, but I have to say that it was fun and helped get my mind off of things.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a bad feeling again that night. It was like the last time, but this time it felt much worse. I sat on my bed, awake with Chica sitting by my side. I could not shake off the worry that there would be another attack tonight. Jack and I were only ones in the house that night which made me feel a bit better and yet made me worry even more. Knowing me, however I was probably just overreacting and all this was just me worrying too much about those hunters.  
I sighed and looked over at Chica as though she could speak to me and help me figure this all out.

A couple hour had passed with me sitting in total darkness when I heard it. Barking, immediately followed by the sound of a window breaking. I immediately jumped into action, noting that the sound came from direction of the guest room Jack was staying in. Chica ran out the door ahead of me and it was only when I made it to the door did I hear Jack's bloodcurdling scream. I ran down the hallway after Chica, calling out for Jack. Chica made a hard turn left, entering the room. I made it to the doorway just in time to see the large black dog growling at Jack with it's nose literally inches from his. Before I could react, Chica had tackled the dog and got it away from Jack. I ran over to him and tried to pull him away and out of the room.  
I heard a gunshot come from behind me and watched as, what I assumed was a bullet hit the black dog, just missing Chica. Next thing I knew Jack and I were being helped out the room by the taller hunter from earlier that day. Once we were outside in the hall, I noticed the shorter one holding a shotgun. So that was where the shot came from.  
They were talking to each other, but my brain couldn't process any of it.  
"... We need to put down a salt line," the taller one said. That snapped me back to everything.  
They had started putting salt down over the doorway. "Chica," I called to my pupper. She came running out the room and into my arms in the nick of time, just before they completed the salt line.  
The shorter hunter looked over Jack and I sitting on the floor in the hallway. "You two okay?"  
"What the hell was that?" Jack spoke for what could be assumed as for the both of us.

* * *

The hunters had promised to explain everything as soon as we moved into a different room and set up safety measures. Not being in a position to argue, Jack and I found ourselves in the living room.  
Jack and I sat down on one of the couches while the two hunters put down salt at every possible entry point to the room. Before long, salt lines were in place and the two finally sat down in front of us.

"So explain everything," Jack jumped right in.  
The two hunters exchanged a look before looking back at us.  
"My name's Sam and this is my brother Dean," the taller one introduced. "We're hunters."  
"We hunt that which goes bump in the night," Dean continued from his brother. "So think witches, vampires, werewolves and the like. And what just attacked you was none other than a hellhound."  
"Hellound?" Jack questioned.  
Dean nodded. "Demonic dogs that take the souls of people who made deals with demons to hell. So, I have to ask, what did you sell your soul for?"  
Jack immediately seemed confused. "Sell my soul? I've never done that."  
Dean didn't look convinced. "Come on, think. Must've been ten years ago."  
"I'm telling you, I haven't done that," Jack was shaking his head, trying to get his point across.  
"Hellhounds like that bastard don't just come after anybody," Dean had raised his voice this time. "They come after those who made deals. Now think"

I shook my head and finally spoke up. "He's telling the truth. He never made a deal."  
The hunters turned their attention to me. "How do you know this?" Sam asked curiously.  
I sighed. I did not want to have to do this but I had to now. I looked down at Chica who was sitting at my feet. "I can tell cause I can see it."  
I closed my eyes and looked up, keeping my eyes closed for a second. I let my eyes go black as I opened them and looked at the three people around me.  
Sam and Dean were on their feet within seconds, pointing a pistol and shotgun at me. Jack had toppled backwards in fright and had fallen on the floor.  
I looked up at the hunters, keeping my eyes black and holds my hands up to show I mean no harm.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt anybody."  
Dean and Sam shared a quick side glance. "You're a demon. We can't trust what you say," Dean reminded me.  
I nodded at the reminder of what I really was. "If it would make you feel better, I'll sit in a circle of salt on the floor."  
They shared another look before Sam nodded slowly. I let my eyes go back to normal while I stood up slowly, keeping my hands up and moved to the center of the room where I sat down on the floor, crosslegged. Chica joined me as Sam made a circle of salt around me and the dog while Dean kept his shotgun aimed at me.

Once the circle was in place, Sam sat down on the couch in front of me next to Jack, who had finally gotten off the floor. Jack didn't look at me and avoided my eye every time I would look at him. That stung more than any holy water or salt ever could.

I took a deep breath and looked at the three humans in front of me.  
"I'm sure you have some questions..."


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm sure you have some questions..."_

"You're damn right we have some questions," Dean all but yelled.  
I focused my attention on him for a moment. "Calm down will ya? If I wanted to hurt anyone here, don't you think I would've done that already?"  
Dean looked like he was about to shoot my head off before his brother set a hand on his shoulder. "He's got a point, Dean. You can calm down just a little. Besides, he's behind salt."  
Dean reluctantly lowered his shotgun, but remained looking at me as though he was waiting for me to do something he didn't like.  
Sam turned to me. "So you were behind those hellhound attacks?"  
I let out a dry chuckle and shook my head. "No. Why would I do something to put a giant "Demon Here" sign? And you're implying that I tried to get my friend killed."  
I watched Dean shrug out of the corner of my eye. "Maybe your soul count was running a little low and you needed to bring something to the big boss."  
I visibly rolled my eyes. "I left hell a long time ago. I wanted nothing to do with hell or demons or hunters."  
Sam seemed surprised by my answer. "You left hell? Why would a demon willingly leave hell?"  
I sighed a bit. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like most demons. I didn't like the lifestyle very much. I started working the crossroads but I got demoted to "Keeper of the Hounds" when the bosses found out I would try get my clients out of their deals. After the apocalypse, I figured no-one would notice if I was gone. So you could say I ran away."  
"A demon with a conscience?" Dean questioned. "Wow. Next thing we're going to find is a unicorn," he said sarcastically. "How long have you been riding in that poor son of a bitch?" he asked. He sighed, clearly getting sick of me when I frowned in confusion. "Your meat-suit. The person whose body you're in," he explained, acting like I was a four year old.  
"Oh," I finally understood. I looked down at my body for the first time in a long time with the memory that this wasn't my actual body. "Uh, a couple of years now," I said. "But there's no soul in here, in case you were wondering. It's all me," I quickly added.

The two hunters didn't seem convinced. "How can we be sure you're telling the truth? How do we know the real Mark Fischbach isn't still in there?" Dean questioned me.  
I laughed. I couldn't help it, but I found that funny. "Mark Fischbach isn't a real person, nor was he ever. When I left hell, I recreated myself as Mark. Mark is me and I am him."  
It was their turn to be confused. "We did our research on you, er Mark, and we found so much about him being a good person. The guy donates to charity at almost every turn,"Sam said.  
I nodded, understanding why he'd bring that up. After all, it wasn't really in a demon's natural to go out of their way for the good of humanity like I have. "Well I thought that no-one would ever suspect me to be a d-... what I am if I did." Sam nodded as though he understood, meanwhile Dean looked less than convinced, though he remained silent about it. "I figured that if I made an effort to actually put myself out there and be a good person, demons and hunters wouldn't come looking for me," I continued. "I thought I'd be able to live in peace."

A couple of moments of silence passed before Sam spoke again. "Your dog?" he questioned, causing everyone to focus on Chica.  
"Yeah. What about her?"  
"I thought dogs don't like the supernatural and yet she's just lying there right next to you."  
"Oh," I said, patting Chica's head. "Chica's not a normal dog."  
I heard Dean chuckle. "What? She's some hellhound in disguise?" he joked.  
I looked up at him and nodded. "That's actually spot on. She was my hound back when I still worked for hell. I took her with me when I left."  
I watched Dean's face drop in disbelief. He turned to his brother, "He's got a freaking hellhound. It could've killed us."  
I shook my head. "Chica's a sweetheart. She's trained not to attack anyone without my say so."  
"Oh, that's even better. The hellhound's trained to only listen to the demon. Remind me why that should make me feel any better."  
"Cause I was Keeper of Hounds. I trained almost all the hellhounds you hunters probably run into." I motioned my head over the salt line at the door to the living room. "Including that one over there."  
Both hunters looked over to where I motioned. I could see the large dog but I know they couldn't. Sam turned back to me. "Are you serious?"  
I nodded. "I could get it to leave us alone now and go back to hell. Or we'll have to wait until morning. They're all trained to leave at sunrise. it's your choice."  
The hunters exchanged looks. "You're seriously not going to trust him, are you Sam?"  
Sam shrugged. "We can try Dean. Besides, if he doesn't comply you can shoot him."

I didn't say anything and waited for them to make a decision. While the two hunters argued over whether or not I could be trusted, I found myself looking at Jack. The man had been silent the entire time, looking at the ground the entire time. Whenever he did dare look up at me, his eyes were filled with fear and his face looked like something of shock. I hated seeing that look on him. All I wanted to do was take back everything and reset this day, so he didn't have to live through this.

Sam walking into my field of vision and stopping outside the circle of salt brought me out of my thoughts. He looked down at me. "We're trusting you here."  
I nodded and watched him break the circle. I stood up quietly and walked over to the hellhound on the other side of the salt with Dean behind me, shotgun aimed at me all the time. Once close enough, I squatted down in front of the dog and let my eyes go black. I spoke softly and quietly to the dog, watching it calm down and relax the more I spoke. It didn't take long for me to get the dog to sit in front of me. Very softly I spoke a single word, "Home", in enochian. I stood and watched as the large black dog stood up and turn around before running off.  
I turned back to face the hunters, not before letting my eyes go back to normal. "It's gone for now. But it's not safe to stay here."  
Dean nodded. "For once I have to agree with you. We're leaving." He looked back at Jack and then me. "All of us."

* * *

Now I've been on quite a few road trips, but this one was definitely the most interesting one by far. Jack sat upfront in their Impala with Dean behind the wheel. I sat in the back with Sam and Chica. Chica sat by the window cause Dean didn't trust having a hellhound next to his brother while I sat with some mystical handcuffs on. The two hunters tell me they're suppose stop me from using demonic powers, but then again I wouldn't have even without the handcuffs.

Jack and I had no idea where we were going and it seemed like this trip was going to be long and filled with silence... Well, it could've been worse I guess...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't quite remember how long we had traveled for or when exactly the two hunters forced me and Chica from the car. All I remember was that they led me through a door, down stairs and down a couple of corridors to a storage room. Which as it turns out, had a secret room in the back with a single chair inside a devil's trap. They sat me down in the chair and cuffed me to it as Chica sat down in the circle, next to me.

I stayed silent and kept my head down, listening as the two hunters talked to each other.  
"What are you thinking?" I heard Dean ask. "Do you really think we can trust him?"  
"I don't know really," I could imagine Sam said that with a shrug. "But right now, he's our only lead."  
I assume Dean nodded. "Right"  
There was a pause before Sam spoke again. This time his voice came from another side of the room. "How you holding up?"  
A second of silence.  
"It's a lot to take in." That was Jack's voice. I didn't even know he was here in the room.  
"I know it is," Sam said. "We'll, uh.. We'll leave you two alone."  
I heard two pairs of footsteps as the two hunters left the room.

Once I was sure they were gone, I lifted my head and looked up at Jack. Almost as I did, I wish I hadn't. The look on his face made me feel like the scum of humanity I am.  
I decided to break the silence between us. "I know what you're thinking-"  
"Oh do you now?" he asked almost sarcastically, cutting me off. I could hear the year of trust and friendship breaking down and falling to pieces as he spoke.  
I sighed a bit. "Look, I may be a demon but I am not evil. I never wanted to hurt anybody. That is the last thing I would ever want to do." I looked him in the eye, hoping to find just one piece of the trust he once had in me. "Jack, please. You have to trust me. I'm still the same person you've always known."  
""How could I ever trust you? For all I know, you've been lying to me the entire time."  
I shook my head. "No. No, I have never lied to you or anyone and I never will."  
Jack just shook his head, choosing to look down at the ground instead of me. I could tell he was upset, and to be honest, he had every right to be. Hell, I was mad at myself at that moment in time too. I couldn't tell what I was more mad at; that I had pulled Jack into this mess or that I never told him I wasn't human.

Jack finally looked up at me, crossing his arms. "You lied when you kept this all a secret. You lied when you chose to keep this to yourself and put everyone around you in danger. You lied when you said nothing."  
I hung my head in shame. He had a serious point. I had put everyone closest to me in danger just by being around them.  
A moment of silence passed before Jack spoke again.

"Does anybody else know?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean looked at me in disbelief. "So let me see if I get this straight, you think all these attacks are related somehow?"  
I quickly nodded. "Yes. I don't know why I didn't see it before but so far, the only people that were attacked by hellhounds are those that knew what I am. I'm the connection."  
"What about me?" Jack asked. It was the first time he had spoken to me since our little discussion a couple of hours ago.  
"I think they were originally going after me but found you instead." It pained me that I put him on danger just by having him in my home.  
"Wait, the other two victims knew you are a demon?" Sam quickly jumped in, getting the conversion back to where it started.  
"Yeah. I couldn't exactly hide it from them. John, my neighbor, was a werewolf. He could smell it on me from a mile away. And old lady Kree was psychic. I couldn't hide my true nature from either of them."

Both Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean finally spoke after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. "Three supernaturals in one neighborhood?"  
I nodded. Did they really have to question everything that came out of my mouth? "It's a special neighborhood. Most of the people are human but there are a few non-humans too. Those that are trying not to be the monsters people think they are. Those that just want to act as human as possible."  
"Now why doesn't that sound believable?" the shorter hunter asked.  
I sighed. "John was head of the non-human side of the neighborhood. He figured that there would be others like him who just want to be like normal people. There are a couple of others there too, but they all keep their distance from me."

"Alright, let's say you're telling the truth. What does that mean?" Sam questioned.  
"Well, if I am the connection and everybody that knows what I am is in danger, it means we need to go back. Like I said, there are more non-humans in that neighborhood that know me, some of them children. I don't want innocent people dying because of me."  
Sam seemed to understand but I knew he'd have to convince his brother first. That meant more time I was stuck in this stupid place instead of helping people.

* * *

I wonder what time it was... How long did they plan to keep me locked up like this? Like some sort of animal?  
And poor poor Chica. They had her locked inside this goddamn devil's trap with me... She didn't do anything to deserve this... She's a good dog...

They need to get their heads out of their asses and let me go... I need to get back...

They need to hurry before someone else dies...

They need to hurry...

They need...

...

_**They need to learn who is in control here.** _

... Little did I hear the faint ringing around me...


	7. Chapter 7

_I lost time... Somehow we ended back at my home..._  
When did we get here...? Who knows...?  
I don't know what happened...  
At least nobody's hurt this time...  
I don't want it to happen again... Not after what happened all those years ago...

"Mark!" Dean's sudden yelling pulled me from my thoughts.  
I quickly blinked and focused my attention on the hunter. "Huh? Sorry, could you repeat that?"  
The older hunter rolled his eyes and glanced at his brother who stepped in to bring me up to speed. "If anybody asks, we're old family friends that just came to check up on you."  
I nodded but couldn't help rolling my eyes. "I know. But don't think I don't see that you're just trying to keep a close eye on me."

Sam and Dean turned to each other to discuss something something and I glanced across the table at Jack. His face was turned to the side and he looked deep in thought. I tapped the Irishman's foot with my own to get his attention. "What's on your mind?"  
Jack shrugged, turning his head to look at me. "Oh, you know, weather, sports, all the normal things to think about when you find out one of your best friends is a demon."  
"I'm still the same person," I tried to reason with him. "Only with black eyes."

Jack shrugged. "Oh, you know, the weather, sports, all the normal things to think about when you find out one of your best friends is a demon."  
"I'm still the same person, only with black eyes."  
"Yeah sure," Dean piped in sarcastically. "Don't forget about all the lovely abilities that come with being a demon." Seems like they were listening in.  
"Not exactly," I said, facing the hunters. "When I jumped into this body, I had an old friend of mine, a witch, put a seal on it to not only keep me locked in it but also to lock away all my demonic powers. As long as the seal holds, I'm just your average human that has black eyes and can't be killed normally."  
"A seal? Like an actual marking?" the taller one questioned.  
"Yeah. Hidden on my person so that no-one could ever find it. It would be bad if it was broken."  
"How bad?"  
"Very bad. Not being able to access my powers for so long has made me into a different person. If I suddenly got a hold of them again, I can't guarantee what I'll do or how I will act."  
I don't know what I was expecting but I was met with silence. I should've known better than to tell them that...

* * *

It wasn't long before the rest of my team started showing up. Tyler was the first to arrive, followed by Amy then Kathryn. They all asked the same questions of Sam and Dean. It was a never ending cycle every time someone arrived.  
That was until Ethan walked through the door. The minute Ethan stepped in and saw the hunters, I excused myself and went over to him.

Ethan dragged me out the room and into the closest recording room. "What are they doing here?" was the first thing that came out his mouth.  
"I know this looks bad," I started to explain to him.  
"Looks bad?" Ethan cut me off, whisper-yelling. "Mark, this is far beyond bad. You know who they are, right?"  
"I know, I know. But they aren't here for either of us. They're here because of the attacks."  
Ethan seemed to relax a little. "Do they know about you or me?"  
I shook my head, "They only know about me. A hound attacked the place last night and went after Jack. They thought he made a deal."  
"I wish I was here to help, but thank you for keeping Jack safe."  
"Of course I would. He's my friend, just like you."

I soon caught Ethan up on everything that had happened since the attack, being sure to leave out the part where I blanked. Once he was caught up, we left the recording room and Ethan finally "met" the hunters. My friends and the hunters talked. It was actually amazing how well Sam could act.

Everything was going okay. I just hoped we could keep this peace...


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of the day, everything continued on as normal as could be. Sam and Dean stood to the side, refusing to get involved with any of the recording, and Jack and I pretended that everything was normal. And for a few hours it was. Together we recorded a few hours of weird and random games, some funny, some rather boring. However, we just laughed and enjoyed ourselves, almost forgetting about everything.

It was late when Amy, Kathryn and Tyler left. Ethan insisted on staying a little longer, saying something about "helping with editing". Needless to say, this did not impress the Winchesters. The five of us were sat in the living room. Jack was on his phone, possibly scrolling through tumblr or twitter, Dean sat on the opposite me, watching me and possibly waiting for me to mess up, all while Ethan edited on his laptop and teaching Same a few things since the younger hunter seemed rather curious about it.  
I finally decided it was now or never to let them know what happened earlier, and maybe it would be better to get Ethan in on it to. I frowned, looking down at my hands as I spoke. "I lost time today..."  
I heard everyone pause what they were doing and felt their eyes on me.  
"What?" Dean was the one to break the silence.  
I shook my head as I thought on how to put it into words. "I don't remember how we got back home. I don't remember the drive."  
The silence stretched. I knew neither the hunters nor Jack wanted to say anything regarding anything with Ethan around. Thankfully though Ethan spoke up before it went on too long.

"Did he hurt anyone?" His question was directed to the rest of the room.  
I looked up to watch them shake their heads, the confusion obvious on their faces. Ethan turned to look me in the eyes. "The seal's breaking, isn't it?"  
That got everybody's attention. "Possibly," I answered before anyone else could say anything.  
"Wait, you knew? About the seal? About what he is?" Sam immediately asked the younger.  
Ethan nodded, with a sigh. I'm fairly certain he hated me in that moment for exposing him. "Yeah. I know he's a demon. I knew since the day I met him in real life."  
"How did you..?" Jack trailed off.  
"Ethan could see what I was," I answered for the blue boy. "He's a psychic."

"Hold on, you said your seal was breaking?" Dean intervened, pushing the topic to what he felt was more important.  
"There's a possibility it might be breaking. I only lost time. I don't feel like I have any of my powers or anything, so it could've just been me spacing out."  
"So how do we check?"  
"We'd have to go to the person who put the seal on to begin with."

"Who would that be?" Jack asked

I sighed. "My sister."


	9. Chapter 9

"Remind me again why we left the hellhound at the house unsupervised."  
To say Dean was happy that I insisted we leave Chica at the house would be a complete and utter lie. I let out a sigh from the backseat.  
"Because she is a good dog and wouldn't hurt a fly. And it's an added bonus that she can protect the house."  
I could feel Dean's eye roll without having to even look in the rear view mirror to confirm it.

Sam turned in his seat to look back at Ethan and I as he spoke. "So, you said we were going to meet up with your sister?"  
I nodded. "She's good person with a heart of gold, a physic with a knack for seeing the dead. She took up white magic in an effort to help those still stuck on this plane of existence cross over."  
I heard Dean snort from the driver's seat. "The white witch has a demon brother. How ironic is that?"

We drove in silence for a bit longer before the car came to a halt outside a normal house in a normal neighborhood. My eyes wondered over the house's exterior for a second before I felt Ethan's hand fall on my shoulder.  
"Something's not right."  
So he felt it too? I nodded. "Yeah." I turn to the hunters, "Grab your salt guns. Something just isn't right here."

* * *

We walked through the house cautiously. My sister didn't answer the door and she was nowhere to be found. We picked our way to the back of the house, only to be stopped in our tracks by the sight of blood, a body and hellhound.  
I immediately put my arms out to stop the humans from entering the room, keeping my eyes on the hound. "Hellhound in the center of the room. Not doing anything, just watching us..."

I was about to speak to the hellhound, command it to leave but it left before I could say a word.  
"That was strange," I found myself commenting. Feeling the confusion radiating off the humans behind me, I continued, "It just left. I don't understand."

I finally stepped into the room, looking around. A note quickly caught my attention. I stared at it in confusion for a moment. It wasn't my sister's handwriting.  
I could feel my face pale as I read it, no doubt catching the attention from the other three. Not that I would've noticed, the words I was reading ringing through my head.

_"First you lure me in with fake promises,  
_ _Then you give my wife away,_  
Destroy my life, my legacy...

_Now you steal my face,_  
Steal my name,  
Steal my fame...

_I will destroy everything you hold dear  
Just like you did me._

_Sleep with one eye open Damien..._

_Hell is empty and all the devils are here"_


	10. Chapter 10

**_January 10, 193?:_ **

"They said my acting career is in the toilets." Yet another failed audition and the young actor seemed ready to give in.  
"Do not give up, old friend," I tried to comfort him. We were walking through the gardens near my work. It seemed he did not want to go home and tell his wife the news.

He shook his head, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless."  
I looked down in thought for a moment. "What if I could guarantee that you'll be able to land the next part you audition for and all others thereafter?"  
The actor raised his eyebrow. "It would be a dream come true. But I don't want you bribing anyone or using your position against people just for me."  
"Oh no no," I quickly shakes my head. "I would never do anything like that."  
"Then what's the catch?" I watched him narrow his eyes suspiciously.  
"Just two little things. Just your soul and a kiss."  
He suddenly burst out i laughter. "I always knew you were quite the joker. My soul? Such things don't exist."  
Without giving him a chance to say more, I pulled him into a quick, chaste kiss. The actor was practically paralyzed in shock.

I took that as my cue to leave. "Just remember; you'll be big but you only get ten years."

_**January 11, 193?:** _

A simple little note was left at my door when I got home from work.  
" _I don't know who you called or who you bribed but thank you. I finally got a part!  
\- M_"

_**October 11, 193?:** _

He was dead... No... That couldn't be... I told him he was getting ten  _years,_ not ten months...

_**October 13, 193?:** _

"I know what you are, Damien."  
"You don't understand. I was trying to give you a chance at making something of yourself."  
"I won't fall for your lies anymore. Because of you, I have nothing."  
"No, Mark, please. I didn't do anything other than give you your dream. You did all the rest yourself."  
"I always thought of you as my friend. Turns out you were nothing but a monster the entire time."  
"I am you're friend. I was always your friend."

"I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES!"  
" **You're not listening to me!** "

"Go back to hell you monster. If I find you again, I will destroy you."


	11. Chapter 11

I gripped the note tightly in my hand, crumpling it. Emotions flooded through my system, so much to the point that I didn't know what I was feeling. Anger, sadness and, oddly, relief were the most notable.

A growl passed my lips, causing the Winchester's to cock their guns and point them at me while both Ethan and Jack flinched back and away from me. I don't blame their reactions, I would've done the same in their shoes.  
Without so much as a word, I turned on my heel and left the room, my stride filled with purpose. I could only assume the four humans were following me since they were in the doorway when I stopped in the living room of my sister's house.

**"Celine! I know you're there!"**  
A figure flickered to life in front of me. The woman looked exactly as I remembered her in life. Short black hair framed her gentle face, a sharp contrast to her eyes which still shone with that signature rebellious streak which was distinctly her.  
"Your seal's breaking dear brother," she commented, reaching her ghostly hand out to try and touch my face.  
I let out a breath to calm down. She was right, these heightened displays of emotion were breaking the seal. I didn't notice my voice had reverberated and doubled just now, didn't notice the low ringing that accompanied it, nor did I even notice my vision had started to go black and white around the edges.  
"That's not of importance right now," I finally spoke once I was calm. "You knew he was coming, didn't you."  
Celine sighed, nodding as she lowered her head to avoid my gaze. "I felt his presence for a couple of months now, but it had always been faint, weak… Like he wasn't even strong enough to survive outside of a meatsuit… I didn't think anything of it at the time. I didn't think he would want to kill anybody, only do his job… I'm such a fool for thinking he might've changed."  
I shook my head. "You're not a fool. You just always want to see the best in people. I mean, you did welcome me back, black eyes and all. You just have too big a heart."

There was a brief pause before Celine spoke again. "He's a lot stronger than you'd think. He's able to control the hounds with almost no trouble. He's dangerous."  
"I know he is. But I can be just as dangerous, in case you forgot."  
Celine immediately shakes her head. "No, I refuse. Who knows what will happen if I remove that seal of yours."  
"It's breaking already. Might as well start again."  
My sister simply shook her head and crossed her arms. "No means no, Damien. I figured you of all people would've understood that."  
"Alright, alright," I sighed.

Celine seemed content with that. "Take your cane on the way out. In case you need me."  
I nodded, watching her disappear again.

I turned around to see four confused faces staring at me. I clearly had some explaining to do.  
I sighed. It was going to be one hell of a long car trip back home.


	12. Chapter 12

"So let me get this straight; you made a deal with a friend but his life went downhill after that? And now he wants revenge on you for that?"  
We were on the road again. I had just managed to finish explaining everything, well almost everything about my past.  
I nodded. "That's the just of it, yes."  
"And I thought all this shit was complicated before..."

"You must've broken real quickly to make a deal with a friend you knew when you were still alive." I should've figured Sam would be the one to make that observation.  
"It's not hard to break a man that's already broken..."  
Thankfully, not much else was said on the matter after that...

Only once we were nearly at my home did Jack speak to me again. It was weird for him to speak to me to be honest, but then it was also weird for him to still be helping out. I thought he would've run for the hills by now. Most normal people would...  
"Your sister didn't call you Mark, she called you by another name."  
I nodded a bit, understanding what he was saying. "Damien... That was my name back when I was still human. When I left hell, I took up the name, Mark as a way to repay my old friend for all the trouble I caused him."  
"But you told us that you made up the person you are now," Dean interrupted rather rudely.  
I sighed. Of course of all things the older hunter would remember, it would be that. "I used his first name and face. The last name was chosen at random."

Things went quiet again and I was left with the voices in my head again.

Celine was right, as I was in that moment, there was no way I'd be able to do anything against Mark... But it's a great risk breaking and removing the seal. There's no telling what would happen and if I'd be able to keep myself under control... I could end up hurting someone I cared about. And yet, if I continue to do nothing, they will get hurt by the monster I once called friend...


	13. Chapter 13

I felt as though I was being watched from the minute we got back to my house. Though that might be the two hunters breathing down my neck, watching my every move. And yet... It didn't feel like that was only it... I chalked it all up to being paranoid.

Once I was certain everyone was asleep that night, I snuck out to talk a walk. I needed the fresh air. I was far too on edge. Even with limited access to my demon powers, being around me while I was in this state was dangerous.  
I wondered around and through neighborhoods aimlessly, letting the cool air sooth my nerves. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hello Damien." Those two little words froze me to my core. There, right in front of me, in the flesh was none other than the one demon I wished to never see again, Mark. The original Mark. He even looked exactly the way I remembered him...  
"Enjoying the night out, I see," he continued. "It really is lovely up here. Much better than down below, wouldn't you agree?"  
"What do you want?" I finally found my voice.  
"I want what everybody who has ever been wronged wants; revenge."  
I narrowed my eyes, expecting to have to fight. What I was not expecting however was the sound of a gunshot and a bullet piercing Mark's arm.  
Mark growled, disappearing before things got any worse. I looked back in shock to where the sound of the shot came from. I expected to see Sam or Dean, maybe even Ethan, but definitely not a green haired Irishman...

"Jack?"

* * *

**_Black and white..._ **

_"You need my help..."  
_ _"Don't be_ _ridiculous. I can handle this on my own."_  
"You had to have a pathetic little human come and rescue you. You need me but you just won't admit it."

**_Red and blue..._ **

_"Will you behave?"_  
"Possibly. But you don't have much of a choice unfortunately."  
A sigh. "You're right."  
_"Say the words, Dark."_

**_Green..._ **

_"Anti, I need your help..."_


	14. Chapter 14

_"Jack?"_

"Nope. Guess again, Darkipoo." The man in front of me let out a high pitched giggle.  
That wasn't Jack, even if it was his body. "Anti?"  
The green haired man claps his hands together. "Ding ding ding. We have a winner. I'm surprised you had to ask."  
I narrowed my eyes, approaching him. "You know I can't see you properly without my powers."  
"Yeah, yeah." Anti rolled his eyes.

"What are you even doing here?"  
"You asked me for my help with that douche, remember?"  
"I did. Nearly half a century ago."  
"See? And I'm keeping my promise," Anti said, practically bouncing on the spot. He always had far too much energy than what could be considered normal, even for a non-human.  
I shook my head. "I asked you to keep in hell... And what did you do?"  
"I took my eyes off of him for only a few minutes," the other mumbled. "It's hardly my fault."  
"Well, thanks to that I've got hunters on my ass."  
Anti seemed to perk up at that. "I know. I was there." A smirk played on his lips. "The tall one looks like he'd be fun to climb."  
A sigh escaped me before I could stop it. "How long have you been possessing Jack?"  
"A lot longer than you think. And before you have a go at me about all your consent bullshit, I did ask. I just don't think he realized what I was at the time."

"Just get out of there and go home, Anti."  
He let out the most dramatic groan I had ever heard. "It's boring there. Nothing to do but torture."  
"You love torturing people."  
"Normally I do. But it's boring without your pretty face."  
I rolled my eyes. "Go home and leave my friend."  
"But why? I like him. He's so pretty."

I could only sigh and shake my head, hoping the idiot would take a hint. But, as per usual when it comes to Anti, I was wrong.  
"Why didn't you just teach that dick a lesson?" He sounded oddly serious there.  
"You know why."  
"Oh, right. Still got that stupid seal."  
"I assume you didn't want one."  
Anti shook his head. "No way. I'm not giving up my powers."  
"So you gave up having your own body instead?"  
"Yup," Anti nodded. "No offense, but being human sucked once. I wasn't going to do that again."  
"Fair enough. It's not for everybody."

I had started to walk back to my home, Anti walking next to me.  
"I was being serious," Anti broke the silence after a while. "I am going to help as much as I can." At the look on my face, he continued. "Don't worry, I won't let your little boytoy get hurt."  
"Thank you. But don't call him that. We're just friends."  
"Whatever."

I sighed. Life with Anti around as well as the Winchesters would be... interesting...


	15. Chapter 15

"You saw him and you didn't do anything?"  
Anti and I had returned to my home only to get immediately jumped on by the Winchester brothers. I was just lucky Anti was pretending to be Jack to save my skin.  
"I wanted to see what he wanted first. I thought maybe we could talk it out. We were friends once a long time ago, after all."  
"You shoot first, ask questions later."  
"He was my friend, practically my bother. You would've done the same."  
My little argument with Dean quickly died down there. Honestly, I didn't know if he would. The words just came out before I could stop them.

Sam stepped in, quickly. "At least we know he's not invincible."  
Anti and I nodded in agreement. "He wasn't expecting me to be around, that was for sure," Anti said, being sure to sound like Jack.  
"He'd be expecting that from now on, though. So you need to be careful."  
I nodded. "I know. And I never meant to put Jack in danger. All I wanted was some fresh air in order to think."

"But we are one step closer to stopping the prick," Anti tried to turn the conversation to be more positive.  
"That's true. But it doesn't mean it'll be any easier."  
I sighed at Sam's words. He had a point. Now that Mark knew Anti was here, things were only going to get that much more difficult than they already were. "I know. But I also know we can get him. A friend of mine and myself managed to keep him in hell until now. If he and I could work together, using our full power, I know we can at the very least trap him." I kept my eyes on Sam as I spoke but I could feel the look Anti was giving me at the mention of him.  
"Wait, demons have friends in hell?" Was it Dean's mission in life to question everything that came out of my mouth? Cause it really seemed that way...  
"Normally, no. I think we've established by now that I am not your average demon. I made a friend and we trust each other to cover our backs."

"Would your friend be willing to work with us? Even though we're hunters?" Sam asked.  
I snuck a glance at Anti who gave a subtle nod. "He would. Though there are a few drawbacks."  
"Of course there are.." Dean rolled his eyes, which I elected to ignore.  
"He's a little like me. We both need to keep our powers limited. But I doubt he'd want a seal like I have."  
"So? What's that mean?"  
"He'd have to possess someone."  
"Then contact him and get him to possess the closest dead guy."  
"I would but there's one little issue with that," I gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of my neck.

Arms wrapped around my waist from behind and Anti's head rested on my shoulder.  
"I'm already here."  
I could hear his smirk in his voice and I didn't need to turn my head to know his eyes were glowing a bright green...


	16. Chapter 16

I honestly don't know what I was expecting... Of course they wouldn't take Anti's sudden appearance well. Of course they didn't like the idea that I "had been hiding him from them". And of fucking course they were questioning everything. Everything from "How long has he been riding around in Jack's body?" to "Why are his eyes green? That's not what you typically see on demons". All-in-all, it's ended up with Anti and myself in a salt circle because somebody Dean has trust issues again, while the two hunters fought among themselves and with me. Meanwhile Anti was being uncharacteristically quiet...

"Because I'm not normal, dumbass," Anti finally decided to break his silence. All that got him was a rock salt shotgun pointed at his face.  
"There's only three colors demons eyes can be; black, red and yellow. I have never in my life seen a demon with green eyes."  
Anti only shrugged at Dean's words. "You think green's weird? You should see Darky's eyes when he doesn't have that stupid seal on. Now red and blue are weird."  
I could only mentally face palm... This idiot I called "friend" was sinking me down faster than the iceberg did to the Titanic...  
Dean and Sam both made a face of confusion. "'Darky'?" Sam questioned.  
I mentally cringed. It was at that moment I swore I'd feed the green bastard to Chica..  
Anti groaned, rolling his eyes. His arms went around my waist again. "Darky," he said with a motion of his hand to me. "The lovely Mark, Damien, whatever the fuck you want to call him."  
I crossed my arms, trying to save what little dignity Anti had deemed I was allowed to keep. I sighed out. "I'd prefer Dark, if you're going to insist on calling me that..."

I dropped my arms, taking a step out of the salt circle. "And to answer your unasked questions; No. Anti and I are not normal demons..."

* * *

_He was odd... Not like the others... He was different... Not like me... But like me..._

_"So, you're the other one they've been talking about..."_  
"In the flesh. They told me all about you."  
"Did they now? Only good things, I hope."  
"Only the best." A giggle. "They say you have a way with words."  
"And they tell me that you have a way with weapons..."  
"They don't lie."

_"So what did you ask for?"_  
It was a boring day in hell... Not much for the two of us to do anyway...  
Anti shrugged, his hand mindlessly running over the scar on his neck. "I wanted my voice back. Only to tell my daughter I loved her once last time... I'm sure you can figure out how hard it is to converse in sign with the blind..."  
I nodded. I would have never guessed such a selfless act from the demon sitting next to me...  
Anti looked over to me. "What about yourself?"  
I sighed, shaking my head. "I wanted my friends to be happy..."  


_"What was your name?"_  
I raised an eyebrow at the question. "What do you mean?"  
"Like, what was your name as a human?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm only curious. We know practically everything about each other, except that."  
I nodded a bit... While we did know all there was to know about each other, names was something I never felt comfortable sharing. I always held onto the belief that a name had power...  
I let out a sigh. "Many years ago, I was once called Damien Doom. And yourself?"  


_"Jameson. Jameson Jackson."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I am now up to date with this story both here and on Fanfiction.net... Took me longer than I expected, honestly.
> 
> But anyway, expect a new chapter soon. I'm excited for where this is going


	17. Chapter 17

"We're different. We're not like regular demons. We're stronger, far more powerful."  
"Then tell me again why we should trust you."  
I couldn't help the way my eyes rolled as I looked over at the older Winchester. "Have I killed you yet? Have I hurt you? The worst thing I've done since meeting you is hold back information, in order to avoid this very situation." Receiving no further comments, I continued on, "Anyway, like I was saying, we are stronger and more powerful, however we are typically put under something that limits our powers. In my case, it's my seal. In Anti's, since he's a fucking idiot, he chose to possess someone." Anti merely stuck his tongue out at me, to which I responded by flipping him off.  
"So, you don't have to possess someone?" Sam asked, seemingly ignoring our childish antics.  
"Not always. We have the option to have our own body or not. There are problems with both options. Our own bodies cannot contain us for very long without a dampener, a seal. On the other hand, possession does do major harm to our host if we stick around for too long. That being said, Anti's not sticking around for that long."  
Anti almost looked offended by that. "You're not the boss of me."  
"Anti, that is my friend you're possessing. And if you do stay and hurt him, I will personally drag you back down to hell myself."  
"You're such a party-pooper," Anti huffed, crossing his arms.

"So what makes you two so special? Why do you get your own meat suits?" Dean was clearly getting frustrated with me and Anti.  
"Simple," Anti started with a shrug. "We're demons of chaos."  
"When we became demons we, somehow, retained most of our humanity," I elaborated on Anti's words. "There really is nothing more chaotic than humanity, if you think about it."  
"So that's how you were able to walk over the salt?" the younger Winchester questioned, to which I nodded. "But I don't understand. If you're supposedly so powerful, why does Mark still challenge you? Why do you even see him as a threat?"

There was a moment of silence. It was a question I was hoping they wouldn't ask, one I was hoping I wouldn't have to answer. Thankfully I didn't have to. Anti stepped in for me.  
"There are three notable "features" of chaos in hell. We are only two thirds."  
"There are the Hands, Mouth and Mind of Chaos..." I continued. "The Hands can cause as much chaos as they wish by themselves. They're quick and tend to do most of the dirty work themselves. The Mouth uses others to cause chaos, using they're words to convince them that this is what they want to do. The Mind is the more powerful of the chaos demons. They can ruin the minds of humans and demons alike."  
"You're looking at the Hands and Mouth of Chaos," Anti said motioning to himself and then me respectively. "Unfortunately Mark is the Mind..."  
I could only nod. "Fortunately, in order to actually do any real full scale chaos, the three of us would need to work together. Which would never happen. Mark and I don't see eye to eye. And since Anti is close to me, Mark dumps him in the same category as me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short chapter I know, but there is so much I want to do and this just doesn't fit in anywhere else, so it has to be on it's own. Any how, I hope you at least enjoyed this little update. I will hopefully get another full chapter out soon.


	18. Chapter 18

_There were three of us. Three of us that Lucifer trusted above all others, even more than the princes. Three of us, created with enough of our humanity intact that most demon traps didn't affect us. Three of us, each given a specific job to aid Lucifer should the time come._   
_He heightened an ability we each possessed while alive, made it stronger, made it better._

_The one with the voice of gold from years of being in charge, given a powerful voice to command those beneath him._   
_The one with sharp reflexes from years of speaking with his hands, given strength and a sharp eye to destroy those lower than him._   
_And the one with the troubled mind from months of grief and madness, given the ability to inflict the same on those beneath him._

_A powerful voice to lead the armies of hell._   
_Strength and sharp eye to execute traitors._   
_Inflicting madness to destroy enemies from the inside._

_However, it all came at a cost for the three..._   
_A powerful voice came with the cost of most emotions._   
_Strength and reflexes with an insatiable bloodlust._   
_Inflicting madness at the loss of one's own mind._

_It was the three of us..._   
_The Commander of Hell's armies._   
_Hell's Executioner._   
_And Lucifer's Right-hand Man._

_Lucifer created us for these tasks. He trusted us, believed in us. We would've done great things for hell..._

_That is if we didn't hate each other..._   
_And if I had stayed in hell..._

_But, I only left because Mark couldn't put the past in the past..._

_Jackass..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.. Can you imagine? I'm actually updating... Wow... Anyway... I hope you enjoy. I enjoyed writing this. I really enjoyed making Damien/Dark/Mark sound so elegant and proper to begin with, and then bring out his inner child at the end there...


	19. Chapter 19

It was a simple plan. A stupid plan, but a simple one. And I cannot, for the life of me, remember why I agreed to such a plan that would most likely get somebody killed...  
To put it plain and simply, Anti and I were bait and the Winchesters would "take him out" once Mark arrives... Actually, who am I kidding? That was their entire plan. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into, but apparently some hunters always have to play the hero.

So, that was how Anti (in his own body, might I add) and I found ourselves walking down a crowded street. The Winchesters were keeping a watchful eye, but I had no doubt Mark knew we were on the look out for him. It honestly didn't take long. Jackass was seated in a crowded cafe of all places.  
He motioned for us to join him as if we were just old friends meeting up again, and not powerful demons hellbent of ripping each other to pieces. Having little other choice, we sat down with him.  
"Damien, Jameson. It's so good to see you two again." Mark was putting on the theatrics, knowing we couldn't touch him in such a crowded area.  
I heard a growl at my side, coming from Anti. "Don't you dare call me that, fuckface. I should just rip out your throat and be done with ye"  
Mark simply rolled his eyes. "Now, now. Calm down. Neither you nor your little hunter friends can do anything here."  
I felt myself sigh, feeling caught out. "I suppose you do have a point. So what now? You can't do anything either."  
A smirk crossed Mark's face. "Oh yes I can. Unlike you two, who need to talk or take action, all I need to do is just be near you to send you spiraling down into madness. Hardly seems fair, doesn't it?"  
I looked him in the eyes. "Is that what you believe, old friend? Do you truly think we would wish to cause you harm on first sight?" I paused for a second to let the words sink in. "I am most disappointed you'd think so low of us."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Then why bring the hunters along?"  
"To appease them." I simply put. "They believe that we are acting as distraction. That we will lure you out into the open so they can do whatever it is hunters do."  
"Why are you telling me this?"

It was my turn to smirk as I stood up rather abruptly. "Because I believe that it is a stupid plan." Not a single head moved in our direction. It was like they were all blind to what was happening. Leaning over the table, I grabbed Mark by the collar of his shirt. Pulling him closer, I continued. "And I have a much better one in mind."

A telltale glitched giggle came from my side. Anti was on his feet, taking my free hand. And like magic, the three of us were gone from that crowded little cafe. Gone in a glitch of black, blue and red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya! It's been forever since I last updated and I'm so sorry. And so much is finally happening now in this fic. They've finally confronted Mark for the big showdown. Only took me forever to reach this point...
> 
> I have good news and bad news about this story.
> 
> Good News: No, I'm not giving up on this story and I will most likely be posting another update or two this weekend!
> 
> Bad News: We are nearing the end. There is probably another two chapters at most. And I really love you all for sticking through my god awful writing with me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. A new chapter as promised! It's a little short and not-so-sweet! Enjoy!

Oh, how I wish I had my camera with me to capture the look of pure shock and horror on Mark's face that slowly turned to anger. I had dropped us in the middle of the desert, far from where any humans could get hurt should this get bloody.  
"How?" he was shouting now. "You're supposed to be sealed up. It's not possible."  
I clicked my tongue in disappointment, shaking my head. "You're always so quick to point out that you are Lucifer's right hand. Or that you're supposedly this big and powerful demon with these amazing powers. But you forget which one of us was created first, which one of us was there to see and help with the creation of our seals." I paused for a moment, my facade dropping away to reveal my true lack of colours. "You forget that manipulation goes far beyond just the spoken word."

I didn't get to say another word before the bastard tried to tackle me. I managed to side step in time and Anti was on him like a house on fire. The green haired demon's trusty knife pressed to the other's throat.  
"Don't you fucking try that again," Anti snarled out. "Or I'll happily show you what's waiting on the other side for us."  
I sighed, approaching Mark now. "You're so brash. When will you ever take an elegant touch?"  
Mark bared his teeth in response. "When will you ever get that stick out of your ass?"

A growl vibrated through my throat. "You're the one that can't let bygones be bygones."  
"You took everything from me because of that stupid deal. I lost my wife, my mind, everything."  
"It was Celine's choice to leave you. You neglected her. I played no part in that."  
"Yeah right," the sarcasm was literally dripping from his words. "You just took everything from me. Made me into a monster like you."  
"I did nothing of the sort." I raised my voice. I hardly ever raised my voice. "You are what you are because of the choices you made. You chose to pay more attention to your career. You chose to send me back to hell. You chose to carry this bullshit around with you instead of dropping it. I'm not the monster here, you are."

It was that very moment, I regretted my decision to move closer. Time seemed to slow down as Mark somehow managed to shove Anti away long enough to stab me. I felt the blade pierce through my chest. I wouldn't have thought anything of it. Normal knives and weapons have no effect on us unless it's Anti that uses it. But something felt off about this one. There was a slight dull burn from the weapon. My eyes fell down to see what was happening, only to widen slightly at the silver handle matching the blade. An angel blade? When had Mark managed to get his hands on one of those? The thoughts were stripped from my mind as he yanked the weapon back out. I think Anti was yelling, but I couldn't be sure. The world was just getting darker and darker until there was only black...


	21. Chapter 21

I woke with a jolt, panting heavily. My hand immediately goes to my stomach where I should've been stabbed but found no wound. I looked around, taking in my environment. I was in a familiar room. A man was by my side, concern written on his features.

The teal haired man quickly signed something out.  _"Are you alright?"_  he had asked. He moved his hands so fast, I nearly didn't catch it.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Was just a weird nightmare."  
I watched Jameson smile in relief.  _"I heard you screaming and I came running. I didn't know how to wake you up though. I'm glad you are alright"_  
"You were here when I woke up. That's all I needed."  
Jamie laughed silently.  _"It's weird to think that even demons get nightmares."_

Being roomates, it was only natural for Jameson to find out I was a demon at one point or another. And honestly, I was happy to have someone other than my sister to talk to about it.  
"Yeah," I nodded. "It is rather weird."

Jamie patted my shoulder, a silent "It's okay". He took a stand and walked over to the bedroom door. He turned to sign something.  _"Get some more sleep. I doubt you'd get any tomorrow night."_

 

_"Don't forget you have that poker night."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's all done!!!! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as much as I did writing it!


End file.
